From Guilt to Trip
by black-heart-green-eyes
Summary: Mokuba drags Kaiba along with 'those geeks' for a week of fun in the sun. is he happy? One guess. The beach was never his thing, neither is forced socialising.
1. Oh no

Bang

A/N: Well, Hi. I am back into the full on fic time. I wont really be able to soon, as school is starting back and I'm semi banned from the computer at said time. So I had to take my chance. Yes, Seto is the main focus in this story too. I regret nothing! Well, he's my favourite character and I love writing him, so…This is going to be another 'getting to know you' fic, except unlike 'Geek Squad! Not anymore' this is back when the pharaoh just left, so they are still teenagers. I decided to make this one a slightly long chapter, to just get the main grasp of my story. My plots may not be villain vs hero, but I enjoy writing funny little sort of everyday life stories. I guess its because I always wanted a yugioh episode, where they all just hung out. It's stupid, but I wanted it none the less. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this next fic of my creation. I don't want to crash and burn lolz, so R&R and gimme some love. Haha, enjoy guys.

Disclaimer: I still don't ownYugioh. God u are persistent. Although, I dunno if the place they are staying at is real. If its not, well, I own that bit? I hope. (rambling)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bang! The solid oak doors burst open in a frenzy of black. Black bushy hair to be exact. It flew toward the rather large desk in a flurry of movement.

"Guess What Seto."

The elder man looked up in a haze when the noise of his precious office doors been torn apart by five feet of trouble.

"Mokuba. This is not my home office; you have to be more careful."

Mokuba didn't bother listening. He didn't get it. This lecture had been horribly forced upon his defenceless ears many a time and Mokuba always just argued the point, that his brother owned this place too.

With a quick roll off his eyes Mokuba pouted.

"Whatever big brother. But I have something to tell you."

Seto Kaiba'a eyes had returned to his computer by now. He began furiously typing away, gaze glued to the screen in an emotionless manner.

"And what is this news Mokuba?" he asked, the repetitive tapping of the keys giving background to his words. He knew whatever it was, he wouldn't like it.

Mokuba glanced at his blurred fingers doing that mindless movement over the keys. Although this didn't faze him. It just fuelled his hopeful plans more. He grinned in delight.

"Guess."

The tapping stopped. His brother's eyes slowly lifted from the lit screen until the fixed upon the younger Kaiba's gaze.

"I don't have time for games. Besides, anytime you ask me to 'guess' in that manner, I never like the answer."

"That's cause you don't know how to have fun…" mumbled the kid.

Kaiba's glance had slid back to the charts on the damned piece of technology, but it flashed back at his sibling. "What?" he asked, not hearing the slight insult.

"Oh never mind." Chirped Mokuba "It doesn't matter, but I still have to tell you."

Kaiba looked expectantly at his short brother. "Yes?"

"Heh…" The smaller looked away innocently, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. "Um…well you see…Yugi wa…"

"No."

His brother cut across him and returned his attention to his work. Mokuba looked crestfallen; he didn't even get to say what he wanted.

"But Seto…"

"No Mokuba" Tapping continues. "Whenever you come to tell me about that shrimp, nothing good ever comes of it. Never"

Kaiba did have a point. But that point only counted for him. Anything related to Yugi always meant something crazy and totally not his thing. This was his thing. To sit in an office, sorting through files, fixing errors his pathetic employees couldn't, sitting in and dominating meeting with other CEO's twice or three times his age and…well, basically working. Nothing else was familiar. Except duelling, but he doubted very much that Moto wanted a duel with him. Those things were dropped heavily since the 'pharaoh' had left. Plus Kaiba had begrudgingly accepted Yugi as king of games that day.

'Call me cynical' he thought 'but, that kind of ruined our duelling temperaments'

"Would you just listen! You never listen and I'm sick of it!" Mokuba blurted it out before he could clap a hand over his mouth.

The typing stopped. Now the kid had Kaiba's undivided attention.

Kaiba rubbed his temples. "Right. I'm listening."

His little brother hadn't meant to be so harsh, but now Mokuba was inwardly smirking. 'Now I know how to get your attention Seto.'

But outside he just simply smiled.

"Thanks. Anyways, you see Yugi asked me to go …er…hang out with them."

'Maybe this isn't so bad' considered the elder. 'It doesn't seem to include me…'

"But…"

'There's always a fucking 'but''

"…it's um…sort of at the beach."

Kaiba's frown lessened. 'I suppose I can let Mokuba spend a day with the geeks watching him. I'll just threaten them first. That will make sure they keep an eye on him.' He smirked to himself.

"…and it's sort of for a week."

"What?!" his brother nearly shouted incredibly. "Oh no…you are not being left in the care of that lot for a whole week. Forget it!"

'No way! Now way in hell was he letting his defenceless little brother run off with those circus freaks. Allowing Mokuba to try and get himself killed was not on his list of things to allow today'

"They figured that" said Mokuba sheepishly.

Kaiba's frown was deepening into a future wrinkle no amount of collagen would ever get out. His eyes were narrowing to the point where it must have been impossible to see.

And he looked suspicious and suspecting.

"So" Mokuba laughed hesitantly. "They want you to come along too."

Silence.

"…"

"Seto?"

"…"

Mokuba waved a hand in his brother's face. The man looked like he was going to have a seizure.

The blue eyed man stood up slowly. "No. Way!" he said dangerously.

'Well, I wasn't expecting that' scorned Mokuba to himself. But if anyone could get him to agree to anything, it was him. He watched his brother in curiosity. 'I wonder how I'm going to make a miracle happen.'

Kaiba inhaled a deep breath and set his hands back on the keys.

Mokuba closed his eyes, then opened them, with a forlorn expression on his face.

"Oh…"

This pitiful comment made Kaiba's guilt force him to look back at his brother. He paled when he saw the little guy looking t the floor.

"…I was um…really looking forward to it" said the boy quietly, not taking his eyes off the floor. "But…it's ok, I er, get it and all. You need to be here…um, yeah…sorry I disturbed you Seto…eh…" with those sad words, he turned, looking awkward and opened the large door.

And for a finishing touch, he gave his brother a defeated smile and quietly closed the door.

Seto Kaiba was left looking extremely pained with guilt as he stared the door down, where Mokuba had soundlessly exited through. He sighed, sitting back in his chair, ignoring the flashing messages he had coming through on email. He leaned on the desk, putting his head in his hands.

'I can't spend a week on…holidays ugh, with those losers. But…Mokuba really seemed down. I was expecting an argument for about a half hour, but he just gave up. I guess he knows me too well. He knew I wouldn't let him.'

He rubbed his eyes stressfully.

'Come on Seto. You're willing to die for your brother, yet you won't spend a week with a few people for him?'

He briefly wondered if talking to yourself was crazy, but he was allowed to be a maniac right.

'Argh, that has nothing to do with it. Besides, it's not a week with 'some people' it's a week of pure torture. Being with that lot is like bearing Pegasus's damn annoying 'funny bunny' or whatever the crazy old fool called it.'

"But Mokuba…Hmmm…"

Not quite believing what he was doing, he rose from the chair. 'I guess I am crazy after all' he mused.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment Mokuba left he grinned. Well, it was more of a smug smirk of a grin, but he knew that he had his brother from 'oh'

The guilt he left in that room was thicker than maple syrup. He knew he wouldn't have his way before he left. All that was left was to wait.

"Wait for my beloved brother to come find me" he snickered. But this wasn't just purely for Mokuba. The boy was worried for his brother. Kaiba hadn't taken even a full hour off work in forever and he was killing Mokuba with dread. 'This trip will be good for him, whether he likes it or not. He's going to work himself to death.'

Kaiba had no idea how long Mokuba sits outside his home office door at night sometimes. Sitting there silently praying for him go to bed. But he never did. The boy had to give up when it got to two am, unable to keep his own eyes open much longer.

"Well, I'm going to make sure he had fun and chills" he told himself. "Now where is he? I would have thought he'd have cracked by now."

Just as he finished that sentence, the door of Kaibacorps CEO opened, revealing a slightly concerned looking Kaiba. He looked relieved to find Mokuba right outside the door.

"Mokuba there you are." He said walking up to him. Mokuba hid the glee and looked up at him innocently "What is it Seto?"

"You really want to go to this …place, don't you?" he asked gruffly.

A nod.

Kaiba gritted his teeth for a second, then opened his mouth. "Then…I guess you can go."

He knew he would get his way with this, but when his brother confirmed it to him, the boy laughed in delight and hugged him around the waist.

"Thank you, thank you." He said. "But…you're coming too right?

Kaiba looked down, raising an eyebrow.

"You think I'd put my trust of keeping you safe for a week them?" he smirked. "Leave you defenceless with Wheeler around. He'd probably drown you just to annoy me."

"Hey, I'm not defenceless!" pouted Mokuba and he hit his brother's arm.

Kaiba didn't even flinch, but looked amused. He turned to go back into his office, as his secretary was somewhere nearby and he didn't like employees gawking at him, like he had grown an extra head, if he just chuckled.

Mokuba ran in after him.

"So where exactly are the geeks planning to stay?" he asked curtly, sitting down once again. Mokuba jumped onto the couch nearby.

"Um…White gate…no…blue…no, um" he thought for another minute" wait, Pearl gate! That's it! Pearl gate villa Seto. That's it."

"Hmm" said the other, swinging around to his laptop and typed said location into the search box.

Mokuba came around to see the results.

"Awesome"

It was a pretty house. Quite large by the looks of the picture. It has gleaming white walls and a green door on the front.

"It's bigger than I thought Seto."

Kaiba wasn't listening, he was reading the general information, making sure it was acceptable. By the looks of it, it was. The house itself was an impressive size and it wasn't a grimy rent out place either. It was like renting a villa.

"Hey Seto look! It's like, right on the beach." Pointed out the black haired Kaiba. He was right. The sand right up to the house. "It must have a private part of the beach for people staying here" mumbled Kaiba. But it looked to be a pretty secluded spot, which suited him perfectly. And the CEO had to admit; at least it wasn't an overcrowded hotel with kids running all over the place. Maybe he could just go and relax, do a bit of work on his laptop in the sun. Sunny, wasn't his style, either was the beach. But he had to go anyway. 'Mokuba deserves some fun. And it's not a wreck of a place either. I don't know how the mutt and his friends are paying for it. I'll pay mine and Mokuba's share of course, but they can forget it if they think they're scabbing off me.'

But really Kaiba knew they weren't like that. But he would never say. They were the few people he knew that weren't after his money. 'Wow, they score in something' he sneered to himself.

Mokuba on the other hand, was beside himself with happiness. 'A whole week of fun in the sun. And Seto's actually coming. For a minute I thought he was making me go by myself. Which I wouldn't mind cause I'd have the guys, but still…'

He stole a glance at his brother.

'He doesn't know how to have fun. So I'll get my fun teaching him'

"So what do you think big bro?"

"It's acceptable."

'Translate from Seto's language…he likes it' cheered the younger.

"Awesome, so can I tell Yugi we'll be there?"

"Yes, yes…go tell him. I've already agreed now" he sighed. Although he felt better when Mokuba 'whooped' jumping into the air and ran from the room.

He banged his forehead on the desk. 'Stupid. Yugi, Mutt…I'm gonna…'

But the telephone interrupted his thoughts. Growling at its shrill ringing he picked it up. "What is it?" he barked down the line.

"Mr Kaiba" came his calm secretaries voice "There's a Mr Lau here to see you sir. He says he might have an interesting proposition for you."

Kaiba glared at nothing in particular. He didn't have time for these petty companies and their pathetic product ideas.

"Tell him to get lost! I'm busy!" And he slammed the receiver down. 'Busy getting mentally prepared for a week in the live of idiots.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well, you have to love our dear old CEO, who makes it all worthwhile. I have to say I desperately want his power. Oh yeah, talk about on top of the world . So please R&R I wont pester you too much, but tell me what you think. Oh and I think there will be pairings. I have the main one in mind, but I'm not letting it slip yet ;) Thanks for reading guys. Reviewers…you are privileged to have my cyber cookies, with my infamous purple sprinkles XD. See ya later peoples. Have a crackin day.

/Ash/


	2. Only fools agree so easily

"No

"No. I do not shop!"

A/N: Ok I want to get the first few chapters out of the way, so we can get to the beach - so heres another. It's not brilliant, but im having a little writers black at the moment. And I'm a little preoccupied with some stuff. But anywho, Enjoy…oh and thanks a million to my lovely reviewers, Dragonlady222, Ellinida ,Setoglomper, Kermita and hum-a-little-tune. Tnx guys, you're makin this worthwhile.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mokuba pulled harder on his brothers arm with no avail. The boy had been trying to pull him out of his office for the last ten minutes. 'Damn your height big brother'

"But Seto, we don't have half the stuff we need for the beach. And I need some new clothes."

"Like what? We have enough clothes." pestered Kaiba, he really didn't see the point of all this. Mindless shopping was not for rich tycoons, he paid someone to shop for him. Could you imagine him grocery shopping? Didn't think so.

"Like swimming shorts. I know you don't have a pair Seto, so don't try lying."

The CEO stopped dead. Just what was his brother getting at.

"I don't swim" he argued.

""We're going to the beach! Hello, in case you didn't know that means sand and water."

Mokuba didn't understand him. What was the big deal about going shopping? There was none. Domino mall was huge and a great place for people to hang out. Yugi and his friends often went there. Although shops were not somewhere you'd find this stubborn teenager turning fifty.

"We pay someone to shop for us."

"That's food Seto, do you really want to send out someone looking for swimming shorts for you? That's almost like asking them to buy underwear."

"Alright! But I'm not getting swimming trunks! Only you are."

He did have a point, imagine telling someone to buy…'oh never mind' he thought angrily. 'And Mokuba is too young to shop by himself. We usually get all our clothes made. I never really bothered with shops before.'

'Seto is making this into such a big deal.' "Talk about acting like a pansy…" he grumbles. The words just reaching the elders ears.

"Excuse me?!"

"Heh…nothing big brother. So will you go?"

"Yes, fine, whatever. Let's get this over with."

So the very grumpy, tall Kaiba stomped out of the building while Mokuba skipped after him smiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took then about a half an hour to reach the mall, because of the ever expanding traffic. This did nothing to improve Kaiba's mood. Although if anyone stared they were in trouble.

"Hey Seto, we've never been shopping together."

"Yes, because it's usually what sisters like to do" he mumbled, walking in the opening doors.

The mall itself was huge. There were stores littered over each floor and there was altogether about three floors. The area they walked into was massive, open plan, where people hung out having a coffee in the nearby café or just talked. Kaiba's eyes glanced around. 'Great'

There was one little problem. He didn't know his way around.

"Mokuba, you do know you're way around this blasted place right."

"Um…no."

Kaiba smacked a hand to his head. "Great! Freaking brilliant."

Mokuba was only amused by this. He knew they would eventually find everything…he hoped. A group of young girls about Mokuba's age came through the door then. Kaiba didn't notice them, but Mokuba sure did. What? He was a growing boy. And they seemingly noticed him as they began to giggle as they stole glances at him walking past.

He gave them a smile and they giggled harder, unfortunately catching Kaiba's attention.

He glared at them. "Move it." He said harshly.

With an 'eep' from each, they scattered off into the nearest shop.

Mokuba sighed. He'd never get a girlfriend.

"Come on Seto!"

He grabbed the mans sleeve and successfully dragged him further into the massive building. As they walked, they earned stares from many people passing by. Although a few glares later, people began to just go about their business.

They passed accessories shops, lingerie shops, which Kaiba steered Mokuba's trailing eyes away from, many women's clothing shops…"Jeez, this place is made for women" he grunted.

Taking the glass elevator, the went to the next level. Although stepping out, they saw someone very familiar, walking somewhat nearby.

Yugi was walking along with his grandfather. Although he didn't look happy, just frustrated. Some of their conversation drifted over to the brothers.

"Grampa" said Yugi "You have to get yourself some new clothes, how old are those overalls anyway?"

Mr moto huffed. "Not nearly as old as I am! And what do you propse I buy. I will not go gallivanting around in tight leather like a certain grandson of mine."

Patches of pink appeared on Yugi's cheeks.

"I do not gallivant. And I wasn't suggesting leather" he said exasperatedly. "I meant black trousers, or a nice shirt, or…anything. Why are you being so difficult?"

Their argument continued until they disappeared down the escalator.

The two Kaiba's were in silence, then Mokuba burst out laughing, while Kaiba smirked.

"I never saw Yugi as flustered" he said.

Mokuba nodded. "I've never seen him argue with anyone."

The two, now a little more light hearted, found a shop Kaiba wished they hadn't. The second his brother spots it…never mind, there he goes. Mokuba had seen the games shop and his eyes lit up in delight.

He 'whooped' and took off full speed through the door.

"Mokuba…" called Kaiba, swiftly following him.

He found the little guy in the video games section, eyes shining as he looked at the latest releases.

"Look at this one Seto…oh no, wait look at this one." He continued this for about five minutes. Although Kaiba was patient enough to let him look.

"You can get one. And only one Mokuba."

"But…"

"You are rich…not spoilt." Said Kaiba sternly.

"Ok."

So after about ten minutes, Mokuba decided which was the best and bought it. He left the store ten times happier than before.

As they walked, he pointed out all the games features to his brother, who nodded in response.

'Although the three bonus levels in chapter one of Mokuba's game wont help us find what we need.' Was all he thought. And he had wanted to get this over with quickly. Ha! No such luck.

That was when they spotted a store that looked 'acceptable' in Kaiba's eyes. Would you guess it was expensive? Yes you would and it was.

The two entered and looked around. It was nice. The clothes were well tailored by the looks of it. Mokuba went along to the younger clothing, while Kaiba stood there with him looking bored.

The minute they had entered they were spotted by the clerk. She smirked. This woman could convince anyone that plastic was leather orthat ski-pants were fashionable. Putting down the receiver of the telephone she was on. She smoothed her skirt and walked over to Kaiba.

"Looking for anything in particular sir?"

He turned his icy stare on her, but she didn't falter. He raised an elegant eyebrow at this, but granted her an answer.

"Does it look like it?"

"Why yes sir" she said sweetly.

'Of all the gall…' But Kaiba just smirked back.

""Well, my brother needs clothes for a trip we are taking to put it simply" he spoke airily.

"Excellent. I have just what you need."

'I bet you do' he thought.

She disappeared for a moment and returned with what appeared to be an outfit.

Mokuba took a glance at it. And nearly ckoked. Was that a hat?

It was very ugly green top with murky brown pants.

Kaiba inwardly chuckled.

"I think you should try it on Mokuba."

His younger brother gaped at him. "But…"

"Yes yes…top designer it is…" said the woman and almost pushed him into the changing room. The two waited outside while they heard Mokuba cursing the outfit as he changed.

"Language Mokuba" grinned Kaiba from outside.

A few seconds later the curtain parted and there was…um, there was…When had she slipped him those luminous shoes?

Kaiba snickered. 'Sorry little brother, but it's payback time for forcing me on that trip.'

"It suits you" he said, eyes glinting, while Mokuba glared. He was not wearing the hat ever!

'Ha!' thought the clerk. She often did this. Sold things that would never sell and had been on the sales rack for forever. But sold them off as designer.

"Could you please excuse us, while we pick out the rest of our things?" asked Kaiba.

Mokuba's jaw hit the floor at his brothers politeness.

"Ah but of course." And she disappeared off into the shop.

Kaiba then leaned against the wall chuckling. "That was so not funny Seto" pouted Mokuba. "I look like a swamp."

"You know I was kidding right?"

Mokuba glared, but gave a nod. "Even you don't have that bad a fashion sense" and he threw the curtains closed.

"Har har" growled his brother.

"What was that woman thinking?" came the muffled voice from Mokuba.

"She was thinking of selling us something cheap as designer."

"Cow" mumbled the now normally dressed Mokuba.

"Language."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Mokuba had changed, he went around finding stuff he did actually like. It was just normal things, simple and nice. Kaiba still refused to buy anything. He had enough stuff at home to do him the week. And he was not buying swimming shorts.

The marched to the counter, with the few items Mokuba had selected. He could get anything so long as he needed it.

The clerk smiled. "I'll just take those for you."

She was annoyed to find her 'beautiful' outfit wasn't in the bundle of nice clothes. "You did not buy the nice things I selected?" she asked innocently.

"No" growled Kaiba, walking up closer to the counter. "And if you ever try to bullshit me like that again, you wont be selling anything ever again." He said quietly and dangerously.

She paled and quickly handed them the bags. Kaiba huffed and headed toward the exit, Mokuba following.

"Smug jerk…" the clerk mumbled.

Kaiba stopped dead in his tracks, but he didn't turn around. "Ms Mahon…I caught the name on your badge" he confrmed. "Consider yourself fired." And with that, he walked out smirking. She gaped after him.

Mokuba followed with his bags. 'my brother is so awesome.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few shops and bags later, Mokuba asked his brother should they get a coffee. There was a quieter café right up the top of the building. The one downstairs was buzzing, so Kaiba agreed to go there if it wasn't packed.

And it wasn't. There were a few people there, but they were chatting amongst themselves. And the scent of coffee beans was delicious.

Kaiba felta little relieved at this. People tended to gawk upon seeing the CEO. So getting a strong black coffee and Mokuba wanting a hot chocolate and muffin, the sat down in the leather seats. Right at the back in a corner. This suited them though.

"I'm really happy with this game. Thanks Seto."

"No problem" He took a sip of the hot, rich liquid and relaxed a little.

"Did you buy anything?" asked Mokuba, drinking a sp of his chocolate, getting cream all over his lips, until he licked it off.

"No. And I don't plan on it either."

"You are so stubborn"

"Really?" I never knew?" he grinned.

He stiffened as a person passed the table, but sat in one of the chairs a bit away. Mokuba's eyes darted to where his brother was now glaring.

"Tea?"

The girls head flew up and turned to look for the voice.

"Mokuba?" she asked, shocked. "Kaiba?"

'Oh goodie. It's the cheerleader.' Thought said person sarcastically.

"Hi Tea" waved Mokuba. She gave him a smile. "Come sit with us." Said Mokuba, as Kaiba began to glare.

"um…" she glanced at Kaiba but shrugged. "ok."

She pulled a chair over to their table.

"Nice to see you two again" she said, putting her drink on the table.

"Ditto Tea. I haven't seen you in ages."

The elder sibling just nodded politely to her. She seemed happy with that.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Shopping. We…I needed some things for going away."

"Oh so you're going?" she asked, delighted.

"Yep."

"I didn't think you'd agree Kaiba" she said a little slyly.

"I guess I'm just unpredictable" he said back.

"Very true."

"Yeah, Seto needs swim…"

"Mokuba" he growled. Where as the other grinned.

"So, are you here for the same thing Tea?"

She looked suspiciously for a second and cast a smirk at the CEO, but dropped it. "Um…yeah, kind of. I'm getting a few bits, but I had to get my mother a birthday present too."

"Oh cool." He took a large bite of his muffin. 'I love maple and pecan'

"You're buying a few bits gardner? I would have thought you'd have enough bits to show off." Now it was his turn to smirk, as he took a sip of coffee.

'That arrogant…he couldn't be insinuating about my…jerk.' She thought, out raged.

Seeing Tea turn red made it all the more worthwhile. Mokuba just smiled innocently, acting like he hadn't heard anything unusual.

'I've never heard Seto make a joke like that?' he pondered.

"You know Kaiba, I know a great speedo shop" her eyes glinted back at him furiously. He nearly choked on his coffee. 'That little…'

"Yes" he said coolly "I suppose you would. You do come here shopping with the mutt, don't you?"

"Watch what you say aboutJoey!" she said.

"How can I even hear what I'm saying, as you never shut up" he challenged.

"Um…guys…" interrupted Mokuba. They both were glaring at each other like animals. But turned to him slowly.

"Sorry Mokuba" said Tea a bit sheepishly.

He smiled. "That's ok."

Kaiba remained silent.

"Oh…" checking her watch, Tea's eyes widneed. "Sorry, I have to go" she said, grabbing her lattè. "I'll see you guys in two days ok."

"Yup. Catch you later Tea."

"Now Kaiba remember what I said, Speedo's, first foor…"

"Weren't you going?" he growled.

"Yup." She gave Mokuba a wink and disappeared out the door.

"Tea's really nice, isn't she Seto."

He gave an indignant look.

Mokuba frowned. "But big brother. She saved my life!"

'Damn!'

"And I saved hers. We're even!" he stood up, as Mokuba had just finished his muffin.

"Bloody Typical." Grumbled Mokuba.

"What did I say about language?"

Pout.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Like it, hate it? I know it wasn't dreadfully exciting but the first few chapters never really are. ;) so R&R and make a girls day.

/Ash/


	3. Arrival in hell

A/N: Ok. I have been busy, so I'm sorry about the wait. This isn't a very exciting chapter. But I didn't have much time to write it. I'm going to school tomorrow. Admittedly only for an hour to get my locker etc…blah blah blah, but I'm still all over the place getting ready, cause I start Monday. Cry for me won't you. Anyways…enjoy the little chapter and R&R pwetty pwease. ; )

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh in the slightest. Takahashi is a genius, for inventing the characters that are so much fun to play around with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mokuba frowned at his suitcase for the millionth time in the last five minutes.

'Ok I have everything…or do I?'

He looked around his large room. Admittedly there was stuff everywhere. Video games, comics, DVD's, and a large number of multi coloured socks littered the floor. Along with a few other things that are not so nice to explain.

He couldn't see anything else that he needed. He had clothes, swimming stuff, shoes, socks, underwear, a few comics just in case, games…and the list went on.

Shrugging, he zipped closed his large bad and patted it in triumph at his ready to go baggage. Although he doubted his brother would be anywhere near finished.

Rolling his eyes, he left his messy room, shutting the door. He didn't want Seto to see the mess in there or he's be made clean it before they could even think of leaving. He walked over to his brothers bedroom door that was thankfully near his. The two were meant to leave in about an hour. So he decided to inspect whether the elder Kaiba was ready to go.

"Seto?" he asked, pushing open the door. He glanced around the perfectly tidy room. It was empty.

Mokuba smacked a hand to his head.

Quickly closing the door, he marched to his brothers home office. He grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. As expected, there was Kaiba. His eyes glued to the screen in front of him. He didn't look up, as if he hadn't heard.

"Seto?!?!" called Mokuba, as if to say 'hello!! What are you doing?'

The blue eyes looked up. "What is it Mokuba?"

Mokuba could have dropped to the floor at his brothers' ignorance.

"We're leaving in an hour!"

Recognition finally flashed on the Kaiba's face. "I know. That damn trip has been hanging over me all day. What's your point?"

"Well…you kinda need to…oh I don't know…Pack?" Mokuab waved his hands frantically.

"Ugh…alright." The elder Kaiba grumbled as he closed the laptop with a sharp snap.

"I don't even know why I agreed to this trip?"

"Because you love your adorably, sweet and brilliant little brother" tried Mokuba. All he got in return was a snort as the two left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mokuba left his brother alone to pack. He knew the elder Kaiba would get frustrated with packing in about two minutes after he started. So Mokuba got out of the way.

He carried his bag down to the entrance hall with much difficulty and left it by the door. He was now wearing a pair of long pair of denim shorts and a deep green t-shirt.

Running into the living room he picked up the phone, deciding to give Yugi a call. To let them know the brothers would be leaving soon.

He dialled the number quickly and waited.

"Good morning. Game shop."

That wasn't Yugi's voice.

"Hello mr. Moto" said Mokuba cheerfully.

"Ah, Mokuba. Hello. How are you?" said Yugi's grandfather. He always liked the younger Kaiba.

"Great. Is Yugi there?"

"Yes, he's just finishing packing…ah here he is."

Mokuba heard the man tell Yugi who it was and after a few seconds the familiar voice of the king of games appeared through the phone.

"Hi Mokuba."

"Hi Yugi. I just thought I'd ring and tell you me and Seto are leaving soon."

"That's great. The guys should be here any minute. So we should reach the place around the same time."

"Pefect" cheered Mokuba. "I'll see you there."

Before Yugi could reply, a load voice was heard from the line.

"OI! Kaiba? That you? I'm telling you moneybags…you had better not…"

Mokuab blinked, then heard Yugi. "Joey give me the phone back. Its Mokuba. Not Kaiba."

An 'Oh' was heard and Yugi had apparently grabbed the phone back. "Sorry about that Mokuba."

"No problem. I got to go anyways. I have to drag Seto out of the house."

"Good luck. See you soon Mokuba" laughed Yugi.

"Bye"And the two hung up.

Mokuba skipped back to the hall delighted. They were actually going somewhere for fun. Him and Seto. Plus a load of people who were always fun. Even if Kaiba didn't find it that amusing. It was funny how the two Kaiba's were so different in those aspects.

Speaking of the elder Kaiba. A scowling face appeared at the top of the stairs with his neat bag. He had on a pair of his usual black trousers and a long sleeved black shirt. With two buckles on each arm. And …were those boots? Walking down gruffly he huffed as he reached the bottom.

'Why did I agree to this?' he mentally scolded himself. 'A week! A whole damned week with them. Ugh. Kill me now!'

"Hey, you're ready Seto. And just on time too. I just got off the phone with Yugi. He said they'll be leaving any minute. So we should arrive there about the same time." 'He's going to roast in those clothes' thought Mokuba with a little amusement.

"Great" was the sarcastic reply, as he grabbed Mokuba's baggage along with his own. Maybe he shouldn't have given the household staff the week off. It would be handy if they were hear to carry Mokuba's bag. It weighed a tonne.

Mokuan opened the door for his brother. And they stepped out into the warmish air. The shy was blue with a few clouds dancing across it here and there. But it was a lovely day. Taking no notice of the day in front of him, Kaiba stomped down the steps to his Lamborghini, which he had parked there previously. Opening the trunk, he put the cases in and slammed it down.

Mokuba hurried down the steps and grinned, stretching. "This is going to be so awesome!" he said jumping in the air. Kaiba just rolled his eyes.

"By the way. I'm not giving any one of them a lift to this god forsaken place." he said sternly.

"No worries then Seto. They are meeting us there ya know."

All he got was a 'hmm' in return as he opened the front passenger door and hopped in. Kaiba quickly slammed the front door, locking it with the security code. Then he returned to the car. 'I have my laptop, phone…' he counted off the things he wanted to bring, then nodded and hopped into the sleek black car. Mokuba was grinning like a maniac beside him. That made Kaiba feel a little better about this whole thing. His brother needed to have some fun. Even he could admit, he wasn't the most fun and exciting person to be around for a boy Mokuba's age.

Giving a little snort of pure irony, he turned the keys and pressed his foot on the accelerator, speeding out of the long drive and through the gates. That automatically shut behind him, securing their home tight. Turning the corner onto the road, he sped up and Mokuba 'whooped' as they flew down the road. The elder brother smirked and pressed harder on speed. He was just on the speed limit, almost daring the few cars he passed to go faster than Seto Kaiba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few miles down the road, Mokuba glanced excitedly back at his brother who was staring ahead as he swiftly changed gears to push up their speed. They were on a road they hadnt been down before. It was a country one, but smooth as anything and no other cars passed them.

"Can I turn on some music Seto?"

"Whatever" came the simple reply.

Mokuba opened a compartment and pulled out a few disks. Some of his favourite bands were here. He choose carefully, not wanting to annoy his brother with the metal he had there, so instead opted for 'The White Stripes'

The familiar beat was grand and when his brother made no comment he smiled.

"I cant wait!" cheered the small Kaiba. He really couldn't , he'd never been on a holiday with other people before.

The cheerful tone still assured the CEO he was doing the right thing. 'Although I might regret it when we arrive' he thought to himself.

"So, which of the geek squad is actually going?" he asked, taking a short glance at his brother.

"I dont know" contemplated Mokuba. "I suppose just the few guys. I doubt they invited Marik and the rest."

"They better not have!I never liked that guy!"

"I know" mumbled Mokuba. "Besides, I think Tea is a little afraid of him even now, so they wont invite him."

"Hmmm, and I suppose there won't be any staff or anything"

"Nope" grinned Mokuba. "Just us!...which makes me wonder...we better not let you cook anything" he said slyly.

"What is that supposed to mean?!?" growled the other.

"Oh nothing" replied the younger brother "Only that we don't want to be poisoned, that's all"

Kaiba grumbled beside him, surely he wasn't that bad...actually, on second thought...'oh who cares' thought furiously.

"I just hope one of they guys can cook" mused Mokuba, aloud. Whereas Kaiba doubted this very much. "So how long will it take to get to this place Seto?"

With a glance at the time, Kaiba contemplated "Not to much longer" he said, non to happy about it.

"Yay! Isnt it great?"

"Yipee" was the dry, sarcastic reply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shortly they were approaching a very small turn off. Kaiba guessed this was the right one and smoothly turned the car. The road wasn't bumpy at all, but not quite as smooth as the last. Mokuba was nearly dancing in his seat, as they caught sight of a rather big white house at the very end of the road. Behind it a beach and further on "The sea!" exclaimed mokuba. "We're here!"

They pulled up at the beautiful picture perfect house, after travelling up the small and neat driveway. The day was lovely. The sun wasnt roasting them, but gave a nice heat and the sea breeze was to die for. There was a place to put the car. Kaiba, to his distaste didn't spot a garage, but didnt let it bother him...much. "The geeks arent here I see"

Mokuba jumped out of his seat and hopped out. Kaiba followed, more gracefully. It was then, they spotted another car, coming up along the driveway. It was a deep blue car, that they hadn't seen before. Although they knew well who was in it. Giving a growl, Kaiba slammed his car door shut and went to the trunk and opened it, just as the other cars doors opened. Mokuba ran over "Hey guys!"

Yugi hopped out first, looking dizzy. "Hey Mokuba" he smiled, despite his odd stance. "Hello Kaiba" he called to the other, who didnt reply.

"You ok Yugi?" asked Mokuba looking at him oddly. He nodded. "But I'm never letting joey drive again!"

"Oi!" came a voice that grated Kaiba's ears. And as expected a blonde mop of hair came out of the drivers door. "I wasnt that bad! The dint is tiny. Besides, its dice boys car" he shrugged. Mokuba couldnt help but giggle. Anyone else would be worried, but not Joey. "Hey Joey!"

"S'up Mokuba." Then Joey spotted the other brother. "Moneybags! You're actually here? Are you sure that brain of yours knows what a holiday is?" he said smirking.

"Yes I'm sure" said Kaiba coolly "But I'm not sure is your brain works...or is there even one I wonder?"

"Watch it Richboy!"

Yugi smacked a hand to his head. Mokuba followed.

Kaiba slammed the trunk closed, clutching his and Mokuba's bags. The trademark smirk plastered on his face, much to Joey's anger. The blonde opened his mouth to retort, but the last person in the car stepped out and grabbed his ear. He yelped. "Joey, cool it. We've been here less than five minutes!" said Tea, huffing and letting go.

Mokuba waved at Tea, silently thanking her as his brother and Joey had finally shut up. Taking the opportunity of peace, they grabbed their stuff and headed to the front door, which Yugi fumbled through his tight pockets looking for the keys.

"So where's pencil head?" asked Kaiba.

About to say 'what' Yugi got it. "Tristan is arriving in a while, he had to work so he said he'd meet us here later.

Surprised that any of the geek squad worked, Kaiba said nothing, but they all stepped into the house when the door was finally opened.

The door opened into a large living are. Wooden floors, with a large dark chocolate rug covered the floor. The walls were a lovely creamy shade of beige and the room looked warm, yet not stuffy. Joey whistled catching sight of the plasma tv on the wall.

There were brown sofa's and armchairs adorning the place, paintings on the wall and other such homey effects and the place was spotless.

'Not too shabby' thought Kaiba in annoyance.

The living area led off to a lovely country kitchen. It was pretty big, with a large wooden table at one end, that acted as a dining room. There was a stairs leading off from the large room too, for upstairs. There was a massive bathroom and a slightly smaller one and a room for each. Some with a spectacular sea view.

Mokuba ran out to the kitchen and wrenched open the back door. "Guys, come look at this. Kaiba huffed and walked upstairs with the bags to find a room, while the others ran out to Mokuba. Right in their back garden was the beach. They were on it in a few steps. "Wow" they said in unison.

This was obviously a private beach for the house as no one was around...for miles. The sand was so soft and the sea was as blue as anything. Delighted with themselves, they resisted and forced themselves to unpack first, Tea had to drag Joey of course. They could explore later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time later, as they got settled in. Kaiba headed downstairs with his laptop clutched in hand. Joey and Mokuba had ran down to the water, not yet in their swim gear, but just to test the water.

Stepping onto the wooden floor, he passed the living room and went into the kitchen. Still dressed in his black attire, he took a glance out the window, keeping an eye on Mokuba. He noticed nearby there was a gaining in height of the land, steady rocks stretched out from the top, leading a little into the sea, where it splashed a little. It was a beautiful feature, but he wouldn't like to see Mokuba up there. Turning away, he headed for the kitchen table. He sat down and turned on his laptop, just as the kitchen door opened and in strolled Yugi, dressed in jeans and a deep purple tee-shirt.

'It nearly maches his hair' thought Kaiba amused.

"Hey Kaiba" he greeted, getting a stiff nod in return. Yugi headed for the fridge first. "I'm glad you and Mokuba came. I wasn't sure if you would."

"Me neither" said Kaiba curtly, noticing the fully stocked fridge that Yugi pulled a drink from. "Cola?" asked Yugi, holding out a bottle.

"No" said the CEO, turning back to his computer. Yugi shrugged and closed the fridge."I'm kinda getting hungry" he said aloud.

Kaiba silently agreed, even though he rarely ate. Damn that sea air!

"Pity I cant cook much" sighed the kind of games, sipping his cola. "Tea can a little, but Joey's the chef in our group."

If Kaiba was drinking something he would have choked. "Wheeler?" he asked.

Yugi nodded smiling. "Joey loves food and he pretty much lives by himself, so he learned well"

'Pretty much lives by himself?' thought Kaiba, "What about his sister?" he asked gruffly.

"Serenity? Oh, she lives with their mother..."

Kaiba said no more, he didnt usually care about peoples business, but he thought Wheeler played happy family's like the rest of his group.

"You seem surprised" said Yugi.

Kaiba just scowled. "Why shouldn't I be."

Yugi gave a little laugh "Dont assume peoples lives are perfect Kaiba, mostly that isn't true at all"

"I didn't!" he snapped back causing Yugi to jump slightly.

But maybe he did?


End file.
